


Без правил

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: Флинтвудовский цикл [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Жизнь — не квиддич. Нет правил. Нет подсказок. И никого это не останавливает.





	Без правил

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена/приквел/вбоквел к фанфику «На грани». События после Малфой-мэнора.
> 
> **АХТУНГ 1**: Упоминаются физические увечья и намёки на сексуальное насилие.  
**АХТУНГ 2**: В тексте есть ровно два нецензурных слова. Простите, но нам кажется, что Флинт должен иногда материться.

— …Зачем ты это говоришь? Чего ты добиваешься? Шпионишь? Для отца? Для Сам-Знаешь-Кого?  
Они заняли самую маленькую комнату в самой маленькой гостинице на отшибе. Молчаливый маггловский трактирщик позволил им остаться, если Маркус порубит дров и натаскает воды. Здесь холодно, и пусто, и нет нужды бояться, что их услышат посторонние.  
— Шпионю? Очень смешно. Что за шпион с такой легендой? Кто мне поверит? — Маркус тянется, чтобы сменить компресс, но Вуд останавливает его руку.  
— Может, ты на это и рассчитываешь? Что я решу, будто это слишком бредово для выдумки?  
Маркусу тяжело.  
Вуд очень слаб. Вуд ещё не оправился после пыточных заклятий, у него лихорадка, а простыни все в крови из разрывов... Маркус смотрит долго и мрачно — как на очень глупого ребёнка. И Вуд молчит.  
— Я доведу тебя до любого вашего лагеря, и мы останемся там, ясно? — Маркуса не волнует ответ. Здесь и сейчас, после всего, что было, Вуду не нужно право голоса.  
— Ясно.  
Вуд молчит больше часа. Он терпит, когда Маркус обтирает его холодной водой — у них нет лекарственных снадобий, и целительских заклятий Маркус тоже знает немного. Эдриан когда-то пытался обучить Маркуса самым простым — вправлять нос, обезболивать вывихи и останавливать кровотечение. Получается с горем пополам, но и выбора нет.  
— Я поручусь за тебя в лагере. Но на большее не рассчитывай, Флинт.  
— Я понял.  
Маркус тушит электрическую лампу палочкой, и комната погружается в темноту.

_Маркус возвращается с каждого задания с нестерпимым желанием помыться. Руки чисты и на одежде ни пятнышка, но ощущения такие, будто он весь в крови. Немногие решались идти в поле с Сивым — оборотень плохо контролировал себя и мог сорваться даже на своих. Маркус почти привык к тому, что несчастливый жребий чаще прочих выпадает именно ему — кто-то же должен. Маркус хотя бы может постоять за себя._  
Но позже ему снова снится кровавое месиво, оставшееся на земле от последней жертвы Сивого, и Маркус в который раз задаётся вопросом, а так ли хорош его со всех сторон правильный выбор.  
Найджел Флинт кратко и без лишней патетики расписал сыну, почему их выбор — Волдеморт. Какие преимущества даёт чистая кровь, какая ответственность лежит на старинных магических родах, какому риску они подвергнут не только себя, но и всех хотя бы косвенно замешанных членов семьи, если примут не ту сторону. И Маркус согласился. Он не умел, а зачастую и не видел смысла в том, чтобы оспаривать решения отца.  
Маркусу не нравилось убивать. Он умел убивать, он убивал по приказу Тёмного Лорда или своего отца. Он и пытал – ради информации, а иногда ради того, чтобы поразвлечь остальных Пожирателей. И никогда — ради себя. Маркус просто не знал, как сказать «Нет» — и выжить.  
Хорош ли был выбор?..  
— Слышал, в Малфой-мэноре интересная игрушка появилась, — Маркус равнодушно окидывает взглядом облизывающегося Сивого. В глазах оборотня горит неподдельный азарт. Эта тварь не насыщалась, даже когда не была голодна.  
— Неужели? — Маркус и не пытается выглядеть заинтересованным.  
— Ага. Кстати, вы же наверняка были знакомы. Точно. Вратарь из «Пэддлмор», учился на курс или два младше тебя. С Гриффиндора, — Сивый оживляется. — Сходим посмотрим, а? А то и поучаствуем... — Маркус младше, но Фенриру никогда не поручают руководство. И теперь оборотень заискивающе ухмыляется, надеясь, что Маркус позволит прервать обход и вернуться в мэнор для развлечения.  
— Там и без тебя участников навалом, — грубо отшивает его Маркус, а сам чуть не ломает палочку, пряча кулак в кармане мантии. — Продолжай обход, встретимся тут через час.  
Сивый разочарованно вздыхает, но слушается. Он надеется, что ему перепадёт по возвращении.  
Маркус, оглянувшись через плечо на скрывшегося в кустах оборотня, решительно разворачивается спиной к намеченному маршруту и идёт к дому.  
Маркус не умеет, а зачастую и не видит смысла в том, чтобы оспаривать решения отца. Он вообще не слишком хорошо говорит.  
Маркус — действует. 

Всю ночь Маркус сидит в рассохшемся кресле. Темно. Занавеси на окнах чисто символические, но на улице нет фонарей — только луна щерится в щель меж ставнями. Маркус пытается вытянуть ноги, но в низком кресле приходится держать их подогнутыми — расстояния не хватает. Сырость и крысы источили обивку, сидеть не мягче, чем на школьной скамье, но единственную кровать в комнате занимает Вуд. Он тяжело дышит, жар так и не спал, а Маркус не знает, чем помочь.  
— Спишь?  
Маркус полагал, Вуд давно уснул, и прозвучавший вопрос заставляет его резко дёрнуться. Наверное, Маркус всё же задремал, сам того не заметив, но это неважно — кресло этими размышлениями не спасти. Несколько секунд Маркус заторможенно пытается приладить обратно спинку, потом понимает, что его веса она всё равно не выдержит. Ноги затекли, и Маркус с удовольствием потягивается.  
— Чего не спишь? — спрашивает он вполголоса. Тут нет других постояльцев, но царящая вокруг тишина такая колючая, что Маркус боится её нарушать — а ну как набросится?..  
— Холодно.  
Голос Вуда дрожит, кажется, даже зубы стучат. Камина в комнате нет, только в углу тянется от пола до потолка выводная труба, от которой слабо веет теплом. Маркусу хватает, но у Вуда лихорадка и он потерял много крови.  
— Одеяло одно, больше этот жлоб не дал. — Маркус молчит о том, что и этот тоненький плед он приманил на _Акцио_, пока владелец отвернулся.  
— Я... Если ляжешь рядом, будет теплее, — Вуду тяжело говорить, он не доверяет Маркусу, а от недавнего сумбурного признания обоим неловко. Но Вуд болен, и ему страшно. И если он готов переступить через гордость, всё действительно плохо. Если Маркус вообще хоть что-то понимает. Маркус боится думать о том, что это значит.  
— Хорошо.  
Спорить нет никакого желания. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Вуд тратил силы на уговоры. Это просто смешно.  
Маркус ждёт, пока Вуд придвинется к стене и освободит немного места. Кровать узкая, рассчитана на одного, но Маркуса волнует не то, как тесно им придётся лежать, а выдержит ли вообще эта развалюха двоих сразу. Особенно учитывая печальную судьбу кресла.  
— Нормально?  
Приходится закинуть руку, и голова Оливера у Маркуса под мышкой, но в целом не так уж плохо. Маркус всем телом ощущает, как Вуд дрожит, сквозь майку чувствует его холодную руку и подтягивает повыше свою мантию, которой они укрываются поверх пледа.  
Вуд молчит, и Маркус уже думает, что он всё же уснул, когда слышит еле различимый шёпот.  
— Ты... Я этого не забуду. Никогда.  
В первое мгновение Маркус хочет переспросить, что Вуд имеет в виду — события в мэноре или его спасение, — но не уверен, что хочет знать. По-хорошему, Вуду бы забыть эти три дня. Даже если вместе с ними он забудет, как Маркус цеплялся за него в том подвале, как обещал не оставить, быть с ним.  
Маркус почти тянется за палочкой, но ровно в этот момент Вуд так отчаянно хватается за него и всхлипывает, уткнувшись лицом Маркусу в бок, что любые мысли вылетают прочь из головы.  
«Как-нибудь в другой раз», — думает Маркус, когда слышит успокоившееся, мерное дыхание. Маркус спит.

Когда Маркус просыпается, в комнате серо и холодно. Сперва кажется, что ещё толком не рассвело, но _Темпус_ показывает половину девятого. За окном валит густой снег, грязные хлопья которого напоминают пепел.  
Несколько минут Маркус смотрит на этот снег, стараясь не обращать внимания на холод. Вуд укрыт его мантией, и ему тепло явно нужнее. Маркус не сразу замечает, что Вуд больше не спит.  
— Есть хочешь?  
Маркусу кажется, что прозвучало грубо, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Если долго изображать безразличие, оно станет второй кожей.  
Вуд не реагирует на вопрос. Он реагирует на интонацию. Вздрагивает, подбирается, вцепляется в мантию. Он и так лежит у стены, но теперь вдавливается в неё всем телом, будто пытаясь раствориться.  
— Вуд, ты чего?  
Маркус теряется, и испуганный взгляд Вуда нисколько не помогает ему собраться. Маркус протягивает руку, но замирает на полпути, видя, как страх превращается в панику и Вуд, сжавшись, зажмуривается. Не то чтобы Маркус никогда не бил его, но ведь точно не так... Не беспомощного и израненного, ослабшего, неспособного самостоятельно встать с постели. Они дрались, и часто, но это было на равных. Маркус лукавит, конечно, Вуд слабее его физически, хоть и выносливее. А то, что происходит сейчас...  
— Вуд?.. Олив... — Маркус не может договорить, так перехватило горло. И он не уверен, что Вуд узнаёт его голос. По крайней мере, глаз он не открывает.  
Преодолев сомнение, Маркус касается его лба. Оливер мелко дрожит, и непонятно, от страха или же от болезни. Но лоб у него горячий и влажный, а губы почти синие, ярко выделяющиеся на фоне бледной кожи и гармонично сочетающиеся с синяками под глазами. В уголках губ запеклась кровь, сами губы искусаны до мелких кровоточащих царапин. Маркусу страшно.  
Маркус не хочет оставлять Вуда одного в таком состоянии, но им нужна помощь. Места незнакомые, всюду рыщут Пожиратели, бывшие напарники Маркуса, и они ищут его. Может быть, они ещё не поняли, кто забрал «игрушку» из мэнора, но скоро догадаются. Волшебники ненадёжны. Любой может оказаться Пожирателем или сочувствующим. И Вуд в его состоянии не найдёт сторонников Ордена. Ждать помощи неоткуда.  
Маркус спускается в холл — громкое название для закуточка у подножья лестницы, где хозяин встречает постояльцев, — и дёргает звонок. Хозяин не торопится, хотя в такую погоду даже в его крысиную нору могут завернуть путники. И всё же он выходит.  
Маркус неприязненно оглядывает мужчину. Тот ненамного старше их — может быть, лет на десять, — но из-за пропитых глаз и неопрятной одежды кажется почти стариком.  
— Чего тебе? Уходите уже? — в его голосе нет надежды, только скупая усталость. В гостинице на отшибе даже безденежные гости — развлечение.  
— Нет ещё. Мой друг... болеет. Лекарства у тебя есть? Снадобья какие-нибудь? — задумка без особых шансов на успех, но ведь магглы как-то лечатся, верно? До больницы тут далеко, аппарировать они не умеют, значит, запас зелий должен быть всегда под рукой. Маркус бы именно так поступал.  
— «Снадобья»? Я что, на лесную ведьму похож?  
Маркус не понимает, что в этом смешного, да и хозяин скорее раздражён, чем искренне веселится. Маркус был бы рад лесной ведьме, о, он был бы просто счастлив встретить сейчас ведунью. Старухам плевать на политику, они ценят только своё ремесло. Ведьма исцелила бы Вуда в обмен на услугу. Это был бы мерзкий обмен, Маркус почти уверен, что ему бы не понравилось, но для Вуда это был хороший шанс.  
Увы, хозяин гостиницы действительно мало похож на лесную ведьму.  
— Что-нибудь, чтобы сбить жар. Что угодно, — твёрдо произносит Маркус. Неприятно просить о чём-то маггла, тем более вот именно этого, похожего больше на бродягу. Надо бы пересилить себя, подпустить в голос просительных ноток, подмаслить, как бывало в школе, когда стерва МакГонагалл не хотела принимать результат трансфигурации или толстуха Стеббль оставляла на отработку в теплицах, но Маркусу дурно от одной только мысли, что он станет унижаться перед... _этим_.  
— Без денег не дам. Разве что за одну услугу, — ухмыльнувшись, отвечает маггл.  
Маркус смотрит непонимающе и не сразу замечает, как его руки, упёртой в стойку ресепшна, касаются. В этом прикосновении нет даже тепла — рука маггла прохладная, и огрубевшая кожа пальцев откровенно неприятна. Маркус дёргается назад всем телом, не может сдержать гримасу отвращения. Его, чистокровного волшебника!..  
Маггл больше не ухмыляется. По лицу видно, что реакция Маркуса его задела. Хотя с чего он вообще взял, что Маркус интересуется мужчинами? Или ему всё равно? Возможно, ему не нужна близость и ответное влечение, только... услуга? Ведь он же именно так и сказал.  
Секунду Маркус раздумывает, не стоит ли извиниться и согласиться. Его сомнения вызваны даже не тем, что у него нет подобного опыта или он находит омерзительным ублажение другого мужчины. В конце концов, едва ли это хуже, чем убийства и пытки. И едва ли хуже, чем то, через что прошёл Оливер. Но именно мысли об Оливере останавливают Маркуса. Было бы проще, если бы Маркус не думал о нём. Но Маркус не хочет, чтобы его первый раз был таким. Он хочет, чтобы это был Оливер. И вместо извинений хозяин гостиницы слышит: «_Империус_».

Маркус не знает, как действуют маггловские лекарства. Дома и в Хогвартсе его лечили зельями — чем-то мазали, что-то заставляли пить. Маггл дал Оливеру что-то вроде маленьких плоских леденцов, которые нужно проглотить и запить водой, а ещё ввёл ему под кожу прозрачный беловатый раствор. Маркус хотел сделать всё сам, но не знал, как обращаться с загадочным _шприцом_, даже объяснения не делали процесс понятным. Маггл был под заклинанием, он не причинил бы Оливеру зла, даже не вспомнил бы ничего, было разумно поручить _уколы_ ему. Маркус не позволил себе изучать обнажённые ягодицы, тем более что Оливера пришлось усыпить, иначе он вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения, кричал и пытался вырваться. В бреду Оливера преследовали воспоминания о мэноре, и Маркус, против воли разглядевший синяки и царапины по форме пальцев, во множестве украсившие его бёдра, не захотел мучить Оливера дальше. Он не хотел вновь наткнуться на полный ужаса и узнавания взгляд, слышать хриплое: «_Флинт? И ты?.. Ты же?.. Флинт, пожалуйста..._»  
Маркус снял магический сон, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда Оливеру станет лучше и он очнётся от бредового забытья. Он не может уйти, потому что не готов оторвать от Оливера взгляд. Оливер спит беспокойно, но это лучше, чем метания в лихорадке. Иногда Оливер что-то бормочет, но Маркус, как ни пытается, не может разобрать слова.  
Через час Маркус чувствует боль в животе. Он давно не ел, и уже никакое волнение не может затмить голод. Оливер вряд ли бы одобрил Непростительные, но он спит и у него всё ещё нет права голоса. Вытолкав за дверь зачарованного маггла — он так и не поинтересовался его именем, — Маркус набрасывается на еду. Он не в силах сдержаться, даже постанывает, так приятно чувство насыщения.  
— Надеюсь, ты не перенял привычки Сивого?..  
Оливер с трудом садится на постели и тут же откидывается обратно на подушки — ему трудно держать спину прямо без опоры.  
Маркус не собирается хлопотать вокруг него как наседка — не сейчас, когда Оливер очнулся и всё понимает, — поэтому как ни в чём не бывало продолжает есть.  
— Даже если так, тебе отс**ы**пать или будешь голодать? — между делом спрашивает он, заметив голодный взгляд.  
Оливер секунду колеблется, но, видимо, решает поверить в благоразумие Маркуса.  
— Чёрт с ним. Делись.  
В отличие от него, Оливер ест медленно и осторожно, часто прихлёбывая жидкий чай. Маркус замечает, что Оливеру больно глотать, и не может сам определить, в том ли дело, что Оливера пытались душить — характерные полосы на шее всё ещё отчётливо синеют, — или же в том, что в его горло раз за разом проталкивали что-то большое, неприятное, что-то, от чего Оливера тошнило и что заставляло его чувствовать себя униженным. Маркус не станет спрашивать, конечно.  
Посреди трапезы Оливер начинает ёрзать и морщиться. Сперва Маркус не обращает внимания, но видит страдальческое выражение на лице, видит, что Оливер держит на зубах какую-то неприятную просьбу, — и протягивает ему руку помощи. Наверное, глупо смущаться, глупо сражаться за остатки своей гордости после всего, но Маркус не хочет напоминать Оливеру. Маркус предпочёл бы вернуться в прошлое, к их прежним отношениям, но только бы вытеснить из головы Оливера случившееся в мэноре и после.  
— Я посмотрю? — дождавшись неуверенного кивка, Маркус аккуратно присаживается рядом и приподнимает мантию с одеялом. Простыни под Оливером в крови. Её столько, что и бёдра с внутренней стороны все в алых разводах.  
— Ты охуел? — тихо, сдержанно спрашивает Маркус. — Почему молчал? — ему хочется кричать, но вместо этого он поджимает губы и недовольно смотрит на Оливера. Это самая привычная реакция, и она единственная сейчас не напугает этого идиота-великомученика.  
Оливер молчит и кусает губы. Ранки вновь сочатся кровью, наверняка это больно, но Оливера, похоже, этот жест успокаивает. Маркус и раньше замечал за ним такую привычку, когда-то вид такого Оливера, кусающего пухлую нижнюю губу, его возбуждал. Сейчас — раздражает.  
— До ванной сам дойдёшь?  
Оливер кивает, но Маркус всё равно ведёт его под руку, накинув больному на плечи свою мантию — ванная в гостинице общая, им приходится пройти по стылому коридору, где какой-то ненормальный открыл окошко под самым потолком. Наверное, он курил. Наверное, пытался вспомнить последние полчаса, выпавшие из памяти после того, как парень с тяжёлым взглядом внимательно уставился ему в глаза.  
— Не запирайся. Я не зайду, если не позовёшь, но не запирайся, — напутствует Маркус. Он стоит под дверью, слушает шум воды и сдавленные ругательства сквозь зубы, пока Оливер отмывается и разбирается с бинтами, полученными от Маркуса. Бинтов Маркус сразу набрал побольше — как знал.  
Когда они идут обратно, Оливера потрясывает от холода. Всё из-за горячей воды, из-за неё, на контрасте, кажется, что вокруг ещё похолодало.  
— Сколько мы тут пробудем? — спрашивает Оливер, едва очутившись в постели. Он выглядывает из-под двойного покрывала как совушка, и больше всего на свете Маркусу сейчас хочется его обнять.  
— Пока ты не поправишься достаточно, чтобы хотя бы аппарировать.  
— Ты уже знаешь куда?  
— Знаю пару мест, где вроде видели ваших...  
Оливер не говорит, что заметил, а Маркус думает, что не стоит исправлять оговорку. Да, «ваши». Они будут «вашими», пока не примут его, а это далеко не факт. Впрочем, от «наших» он уже отказался — в тот самый момент, когда открыл дверь темницы.  
— Мёрзнешь?  
— Можешь рядом лечь... если хочешь.  
Оливер понимает, что именно это Маркус бы и предложил. Необязательно было говорить самому, но это нечто вроде благодарности. Оливер пытается показать, что он не против и что это его собственное желание.  
Маркус устраивается рядом. Слишком холодно, чтобы раздеваться, он снимает только обувь. Оливер и сам бы оделся потеплее, но от его одежды Пожиратели не оставили ни лоскутка — всё сожгли прямо на нём. У хозяина гостиницы удалось найти всего одну чистую майку и пару трусов, остальному обрадовались бы разве что бомжи. С чужой палочкой у него не получается трансфигурировать из мантии или одеяла что-нибудь приличное, а Маркусу трансфигурация вообще не даётся.  
Маркус опять приобнимает Оливера, и это хорошо — не нужно просить.  
— Ты же это серьёзно сказал вчера? — Оливер долго думал об этом. Он не мог сосредоточиться, но назойливая мысль крутилась в сознании с прошлой ночи и всё утро, даже когда он был в бреду.  
— Что ты хочешь услышать? — устало спрашивает Маркус. Он не может и не хочет бесконечно повторять одно и то же, сейчас не время, не время, не время.  
— Я... — Оливер не договаривает, но Маркус знает, что он хотел бы сказать и почему не говорит сейчас.  
— Это неважно, Вуд. Мы не в плохом романе, а я — ты, верно, удивишься — не главный злодей. Не можешь ответить взаимностью — ну и к чёрту, не надо, — Маркус отвечает спокойно, уверенно. За эту ночь он тоже успел многое обдумать. — Вот только не жди, что я свалю и оставлю тебя в гордом одиночестве. Даже не надейся, блядь. Потерпи моё присутствие, пока не будешь в безопасности. А там посмотрим.  
Друг на друга они не смотрят, только лежат рядом и слушают дыхание.  
— Ладно, — наконец произносит Оливер. Маркуса удивляет его голос — он почти довольный. Маркус боится смотреть, но расслабляется, когда Оливер кладёт голову ему на плечо и устраивается, чтоб поспать. Маркус не хочет, чтобы Оливеру было неудобно лежать.

— Всё же я не понимаю, Олли. Ну спас он тебя. Мало ли чем он руководствовался? Ты не думаешь, что он может шпионить? — Джонсон злым шёпотом выговаривает всё Оливеру. Они вяло спорят уже полчаса, пока Маркус скучает неподалёку. Его попросили отойти, и, наверное, он не должен был их слушать, но Маркус простым заклинанием заставляет чужой шёпот звучать близко и отчётливо.  
Детский сад. Как они думают обеспечивать безопасность, если даже простейшие меры защиты не могут предусмотреть?..  
Маркус честно был готов оставить Оливера в лагере Ордена, если тот захочет его прогнать. Был, пока не увидел, в каком плачевном состоянии находится их оборона. Зачем было спасать Вуда из мэнора, если он вот-вот угодит туда снова? Нет, с этим точно нужно что-то делать.  
— Можешь остаться. Анджи против, но это не ей решать, — Оливер в задумчивости трёт переносицу. Разговор с задавакой Джонсон его утомил.  
— Хорошо. Куда идти?  
Маркус почти не удивляется, когда Оливер, заведя его в палатку, опускается на вторую кровать. Обстановка спартанская, палатка явно принадлежала военным, если только не кому-то очень скупому или бедному. Ничего лишнего, вообще никакой мебели, кроме двух узких коек, обшарпанного стола с парой таких же обшарпанных стульев и лампы под парусиной. Разве что ещё небольшая чугунная печка в углу, которой Маркус рад как родной. Он тут же ставит один из стульев к устью и протягивает вперёд руки.  
— Чаю хочешь?  
— А есть?..  
Всё, о чём они говорят в этот вечер, это какие-то бытовые мелочи. Где достать пару одеял, у кого занять чашки и чайник, можно ли совершить прямо сейчас вылазку в соседнюю деревню за едой. От патрулирования они пока свободны — Оливер ещё не окреп после болезни, а Маркусу никто в здравом уме не поручит охранять сейчас лагерь Ордена. Маркус не в обиде, он и сам бы себе не доверял.

Маркус возвращается из дозора ещё злее, чем был. За три недели Оливер привык, что после ссоры Маркус сам напрашивается в патрулирование, чтобы не наговорить Оливеру лишнего, а потом приходит уже спокойный. Не извиняется, даже если не прав, только смотрит исподлобья и невесело улыбается. Оливер убедил себя, что эта его улыбка — просительная. Как будто Маркус молча извинился, а Оливер молча простил.  
Но сейчас Маркус вернулся мрачнее тучи и, увидев Оливера, замер на пороге, сверля его взглядом. Оливер только проснулся, чтобы сменить его в патруле, но ещё не собрался. Он тяжело таскает ноги по палатке, греет руки о жестяную кружку с крепким, ядрёно-сладким чаем и зевает. Когда Маркус застывает у входа и долго смотрит на него с непонятной злостью, Оливер теряется. Кажется, даже неосторожный взгляд взорвёт это затишье. И всё же Оливер смотрит в ответ. А Маркус шагает к нему.  
Крепким объятьям мешает кружка, но Маркус перехватывает её и, резко нагнувшись, ставит на пол. Чтобы снова стиснуть Оливера под рёбрами, ткнуться губами ему в шею, втянуть носом запах волос.  
Оливер не может пошевелиться. Он не знает, что вдруг нашло на Маркуса, который все три недели был не по-флинтовски галантен и не то что не намекал — он даже из палатки выходил, когда Оливер переодевался. И вдруг такое.  
Оливер может спросить: «Маркус, что случилось?» Он почти спрашивает.  
А потом опускает руки Маркусу на плечи, обнимает его за шею, ерошит волосы и шепчет: «Всё хорошо».  
Маркус замирает. Не застывает в недоумении, не напряжённо молчит, а просто стоит и думает о чём-то своём, не отпуская Оливера. Оливер не знает, что разбило его терпение, но думает, что это должно быть нечто важное. Маркус обещал его не трогать, он не мог нарушить слово без веской причины.  
Оливер не помнит, когда начал думать, что Маркус не нарушит обещание. Но он в этом уверен.  
— Я пойду, а ты ляг поспи, да? Чай, вон, допей только, пока не остыл.  
— Да.  
Они не смотрят друг на друга, и Оливер уходит в патруль.  
Оливер знает: когда он вернётся, всё уже будет иначе.


End file.
